goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Maple Town kids are spending a peaceful day camping, but that night, a huge fire breaks out in the nearby forest. Using their strength, Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies put out the fire and save the animals. The next day, the group find the Dragon Balls using the Dragon Radar, and summon the wish-granting Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to restore the forest. Afterwards, Fanny Fox befriends a 6 year old girl cheetah which Sophie the Otter and her allies rescued from the forest's destruction by the fire and the 6 year old girl cheetah introduces herself as Yoshiko. Unbeknownst to the group, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning, the space probe begins scouting the area and it is soon revealed that it was sent by a space pirate, Dasha Petrov, a 18 year old Russian girl wolf who has chosen North America to plant the Tree of Might. The Tree of Might absorbs the world’s energy, storing it in its fruit, and whoever eats it is granted godlike power. Dasha Petrov's minions land and create a fissure in the earth to plant the seed. In Challenge Island, Japan, Ms. Shikako Shikano recognizes the Tree of Might and warns Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies of the continent's imminent devastation if they don’t destroy it immediately. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins head out and find the Tree of Might. They fire their energy attacks at it, but they don’t even leave a scratch on the Tree of Might. To make matters worse, Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions soon appear and a battle breaks out as their master watches on from their spaceship. Sophie the Otter's friends, allies and cousins attack with all they have, but it soon become apparent they are no match. Gohan, arriving on Icarus, also joins in to help his friends out. Noticing Fanny Fox in the battle, Dasha Petrov learns that she is fighting against the Land of Make-Believe and appears before her. After claiming her knowledge of Sophie the Otter, she attempts to convince Fanny Fox to join her and help her conquer Japan. Fanny Fox refuses and tries to attack Dasha Petrov, but she blocks her punch and prepares to kill her in a last-ditch attempt to get her to change his mind. Luckily, the Get Along Gang intervene and confront Dasha Petrov in an effort to save Fanny Fox. Unfortunately, Dasha Petrov tricks Montgomery Moose and his friends into catching Fanny Fox, before appearing behind them and blasting the Get Along Gang away, leaving Fanny Fox at Dasha Petrov's mercy. When Fanny Fox tells Dasha Petrov that Russia is a major threat to Japan, she decides to have a little fun and creates an artificial moon (Power Ball), before forcing Fanny Fox to look at it and go berserk. Sophie the Otter notices this and comes to help, only to be attacked by Fanny Fox in her fire princess form. Just as Fanny Fox begins to beat up Sophie the Otter in a fiery rage, Karen appears and calms Fanny Fox down with a flute. After seeing this, Dasha Petrov shoots Yoshiko with her Tokarev handgun, wounding her and causing Fanny Fox to go into a frenzy and attack Dasha Petrov. Dodging Fanny Fox, Dasha Petrov then fires her RPG rocket launcher at Fanny Fox, but Sophie the Otter pushes her out of the way, returning her to normal just in time so that the rocket misses her. Enraged at Dasha Petrov for treating Fanny Fox like this, Sophie the Otter quickly kills Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions and heads off to take on her foe. The two girls' one-on-one showdown begins and Sophie the Otter has Dasha Petrov on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Tree of Might has finally developed and Dasha Petrov grabs one, taking a bite. With the sudden surge of power, Dasha Petrov quickly turns the tables on Sophie the Otter, but Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang and the Maple Town kids (except Fanny Fox, who is exhausted after her fiery rage) come to her aid. As they take on Dasha Petrov, Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but the Earth barely has any energy left. While Dasha Petrov defeats the remaining heroes, Sophie the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at her, but Dasha Petrov shoots an energy blast that destroys the Spirit Bomb and knocks Sophie the Otter out cold. Surprisingly, the energy from the Tree of Might suddenly flows into Sophie the Otter and the Spirit Bomb is recreated. Sophie the Otter confronts the 18 year old Russian space pirate Dasha Petrov and they both unleashes their final attack. Sophie the Otter's Spirit Bomb ultimately overwhelms Dasha Petrov's attack and hits her head on, sending her flying through the Tree of Might and destroying them both. Now that the Tree of Might is gone, the stolen energy is returned to Earth. With peace returned, the group enjoy another camping trip. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Salli as Fanny Fox and Dasha Petrov *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript *(May 24, 2014) *in space, a space probe is heading towards Earth. *to: A beautiful Japanese forest somewhere in the United States. Monta Kimura is scooping up a bucket of water from the river. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins are camping. Danny Dog is blowing on the campfire, but he burns his nose and Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins laugh. *Danny Dog: Huh? Oh. It's not that funny. *Dog washes his nose with water. *Fanny Fox: Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. *Kento Koshiba: It looks like you're wearing an apartment on your back! *Fanny Fox: My mom and dad said I have to come prepared. *Asako Kageyama: Well, they made Kento Koshiba right about that. But did they ever consider how it make you look? *Sophie the Otter: What did you pack in that enormous thing? Hopefully, a microwave. *Fanny Fox: laughs No, but mom and dad did pack all kinds of other stuff. Like my schoolwork I'm catching up on. U.S. History, World History, Science, Japanese, Math, English and this weird machine that is supposed to make me smarter while I'm sleeping. Let's see what else do I have in here? A desk lamp, camp food, Japanese food, flashlights, bug spray, shampoo, a fan, supplies of clothes, a nightlight, a Samsung Galaxy S4, chopsticks, chewable vitamins, toilet paper, aspirin, bandages, first aid kids, those donuts are for you and your friends Shimajirō Shimano and let me open this other section. *to: Nighttime. Crickets are chirping all over the forest. As Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and allies are sleeping, the space probe crashes in the forest, igniting a massive fire and waking up Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins. *Shimajirō Shimano: SOPHIE!!!! *Sophie the Otter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!! *Kirinta Kusano: FIRE!!!!!! *forest's animals are fleeing because of the massive fire *Suzie Squirrel: THE WHOLE FOREST IS ON FIRE!!!!I *Roxie Raccoon: WE GOTTA STOP IT!!! *Mason Saitō: Fanny Fox, do you think we can power up here? Right now? *Fanny Fox: Yes! *Bobby Bear: Do it! *the Otter and her cousins, Peanut, Butter and Jelly, Patty Rabbit and her friends and sister and Shimajirō Shimano use their strength and energy to put out the fires. *Fanny Fox: There, nows your chance to escape! You're free now! *Rachel Rabbit: It's all gone. Where all the animals gonna live? *Mitsuo Kawashima: So uh, what now? *Fanny Fox: I wish there's some other way to help. *Fanny Fox: Poor little guys. *Nyakkii Momoyama: This stinks. *Momoyama soon gets an idea. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey! Rachel Rabbit, do you think your Dragon Radar is charged up? *Fanny Fox: You mean? *Fanny Fox: Yeah! *Rachel Rabbit: We've got a lot of work ahead of us! *Fanny Fox: Well, I'm ready when you are! *HEAD CHA-LA by Hironobu Kageyama begins playing as the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" appears while Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Patty Rabbit and her friends and sister, Sophie the Otter and her cousins and even Roobear Koala and his friends and sister find the 7 Dragon Balls. The title of the movie appears. *Fanny Fox: Stop! Wait! He's not going to hurt us! Hold on! He's a really nice dragon!! We called him to rebuild the forest!! Right? *Kento Koshiba: I don't blame him. I wouldn't see a face like that in a dark alley or in a well lit police station for that matter! *Shenron: Speak, why have you summoned me at this time? *Fanny Fox: Please restore the forest and make it as beautiful as it was before! *Shenron: It shall be done! *Shenron: Your wish has been granted. The forest is restored. Farewell. *Fanny Fox: What's your name? *Yoshiko: I'm Yoshiko. *space probe activates and begins scanning the area. *to: Outer space. A large Great Nick Jr. Republic space ship is making its way towards back home to Earth. *Andrei: Aw, North America, the perfect continent for the Tree of Might. *Kang-Dae: It's crawling with life! Sophie the Otter is getting far more powerful! *Jiao-Long: *Dasha Petrov: Nonsense, no wonder why Dora the Explorer is still going downhill along with the land of Nick Jr. *Andrei: My, yes. Look at that power reading. Sophie the Otter is very stronger than ever. *to: Maple Town. Sophie the Otter is relaxing in Fanny Fox's hot tub. *Florence Fox: Isn't it a nice summer evening? *Sophie the Otter: Yeah. *Fanny Fox: Mom, I made the new friend. Her name is Yoshiko. *Fredrick Fox: That's good to hear Fanny Fox. *Yoshiko: Hi Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox, it's good to see you! *Florence Fox: Hi there. *Kikko Hayashida: So, what do you think of my new ride? *Akio Toriyama: It's pretty cool! *Kikko Hayashida: Couldn't believe it. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends will love cruising this mean thing. Well, Ms. Shikako sensei will be very happy to see that cruiser my family owns. I can't wait to see the look on her face. *Akio Toriyama: Yeah! Me too. *Akio Toriyama: What is it? *Kikko Hayashida: Something's not right. *Montgomery Moose: We sense an evil energy in the air as the darkness approaches. *Andrei: Ah, there's the spot our Tree will grow. *Kikko Hayashida: It's okay, okay! Minor damage! *Kang-Dae: It won't be long now. *Huang-Fu: We'll simply wait for the fruit! *Florence Fox: Fanny Fox and Yoshiko, your lunches are getting cold! *Tree of Might begins to sprout at a very fast speed. It's roots began spreading all throughout Canada and the United States of America. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Hmm. *Dasha Petrov: North America is proving to be an ideal environment for the Tree of Might. Soon, the fruit will blossom and we will reap what we had sown. We can finally set this continent right. *Tree of Might continues growing at an extremely dangerous and frightening rate. Centillions and centillions of civilians and wildlife animals across North America are in a panic as the Tree of Might continues to spreads its roots all over Canada and the United States of America, destroying many buildings in every major futuristic megacity and killing hundreds and thousands of innocent civilians. Soon, the Tree of Might is in full bloom. *to: Fanny Fox's house. Sophie the Otter and her cousins, Roobear Koala and his friends and family, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Patty Rabbit, Mason Saitō, Bobby Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami and their families are having lunch with Fanny Fox and her family. *Florence Fox: Sorry about your new cruiser Kikko Hayashida. *Kikko Hayashida: Yeah, it was the greatest gift that me and my family received. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Sophie! *Sophie the Otter: Ms. Shikako sensei, is that you? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: (offscreen) Yes, and you must know! An awful thing is taking place! *Sophie the Otter: What kind of thing? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: A wicked and demonic tree called the Tree of Might has planted its seed and taking root in North America! *Sophie the Otter: Tree of Might? Sounds serious. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: It's fruit was originally intended only for the Eternal Dragon. (Offscreen) The tree is also been known as the Tree of Death because it burrows far beneath the surface to find the nutrients it needs to bear fruit. If it is to allowed to grow, it will feed on the soil sucking out everything it will need to survive and the fruit will become rich beyond imagination, but we must stop it from bearing this fruit! *Sophie the Otter: How do we have to do that? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: (offscreen) It takes so many nutrients and so much energy to produce this fruit that everything the Tree touches is destroyed. If this process is not stopped immediately, the Tree will suck all that it needs from North America and the entire continent will be left as nothing but a wasted and depleted desert and then all of Mexico, Central America, South America, Europe, the Middle East, India, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Nepal, East Asia, Southeast Asia, Australia, New Zealand and all of Japan's overseas territories and even the Republic of Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean will be the next victims and the Great Pridelander Federation and the extremely severely weakened Great Nick Jr. Republic will fight back and become the only surviving countries! *Sophie the Otter: I refuse to let that happen! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Then you must go and face the warriors who planted the seed! *Sophie the Otter: I'LL SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH MY HOME!!! *Andrei: It won't be long until the fruit is ripe! *Kang-Dae: And after that, no one will be able to stop Dasha Petrov. Once she eats the fruit, her power will be off the charts! *Jiao-Long: Not that Dasha Petrov needs more strength to battle Sophie the Otter, the land of Nick Jr. and the Great Pridelander Federation will fight back and conquer the rest of the world! *Huang-Fu: All of our powers will grow and we will shatter every imperialist fighter! *Jiao-Long: The 1st thing is to wipe out the United States of America and Canada! *Kang-Dae: Don't worry, from what I've seen that would be too difficult. *Dasha Petrov: Yes. You must focus on that. Leave that 14 year old Canadian imperialist Sophie the Otter to me. *Rachel Rabbit: But none of this makes any sense! *Monta Kimura: Yeah. What kind of tree is it? *Sophie the Otter: It's time that we all gather together and fight as one! *Ricky Rabbit: Sounds great to me, Sophie the Otter. It should only take a day or two to get ready. *Sophie the Otter: No! We'll put an end to this today and make sure it doesn't happen again! *Shimajirō Shimano: Well me and my friends and classmates are with you! Come on, who's with me and my gang? *Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami, Suzie Squirrel and Kevin Yoshida: Yes! Let's go! *Bobby Bear: That thing's enormous. If we want to do significant damage, we need to start attacking at the trunk! *Sophie the Otter: Ready?! Power up! *Mimirin Midorihara: Come on, Sophie! Let's hit that thing again! *Danny Dog: Hold on a second! If we do, we'll end up destroying everything else around the tree instead! *Andrei: What a bunch of losers. You think you can destroy the Tree of Might? *Sakurako Koinuma: There energy level is incredibly high! I don't know where they came from! *Sophie the Otter: You put this tree into North America! You never ask! *Kang-Dae: Personally, I think it makes the forest better. It can stand the low level strength in North America. *Kikko Hayashida: I bet you guys are the ones who caused that explosion! The one that destroyed my family's new cruiser! *Kirinta Kusano: These guys don't look scary at all! I'm just shaking because there's a draft up here! *Kikko Hayashida: You're gonna pay for my busted cruiser! *battle begins. *Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako, fire! *Jiao-Long: Jiao-Long! *Huang-Fi: Huang-Fi! *Senichi Tanaka: SOLAR FLARE!!! *Kirinta Kusano: DESTRUCTO.........DISK!!!!! *Andrei: So, I guess we're up to the fancy mode! *Kirinta Kusano: No! *Kikko Hayashida: YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!!! SOKIDAN!!!!! *Sophie the Otter: Kikko!!! *Kang-Dae: She had her chance! Now try this!!! *Huang-Fi: We're not done yet, you Canadian imperialist raccoon! *Huang-Fi: Who did that?!! *Fanny Fox: I did! And you better stop messing with my friends! *Huang-Fi: Just my luck! It's Fanny Fox! *Dasha Petrov: Fanny Fox's ability is shocking! Couldn't be....Sophie the Otter's ally. She is. *Jiao-Long: I think it's time for me to give you a good spanking kid! *Fanny Fox: MASENKO!!! *Jian-Long: That kid's power reminds me. Huh? Where did she go?! *Fanny Fox: Right behind you!!! *Fanny Fox: Yeah! *Dasha Petrov: Fanny Fox's stronger. Of course she is. *Fanny Fox: Oh man, where did Yoshiko go? I gotta find her somewhere! Yoshiko, where are you?! I hope she didn't run into any trouble. *Fanny Fox: Who are you? *Dasha Petrov: So you must be Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter's favorite cartoon character. *Fanny Fox: YOU'RE NOT SOPHIE THE OTTER!!! *Petrov grabs Fanny Fox by the front of her dress. *Dasha Petrov: You recognize that I'm way powerful as Sophie the Otter. I'm 13 years old and Sophie the Otter's 14 years old. Your power level is massive. You truly are powerful than Kai-lan Chow and her friends. If you were to join me, the Great Nick Jr. Republic and the Great Pridelander Federation will fight back and rule the world together. *Fanny Fox: WHO ARE YOU?!!! *Dasha Petrov: I'm Dasha Petrov, the mightiest warrior of Nick Jr.'s Russia. *Fanny Fox: NO!!! No you're not!!! *Dasha Petrov: Sophie the Otter will be stopped and I will bring back Ni Hao, Kai-lan and that Nick Jr. show will rise up once again. *Fanny Fox: NO, SOPHIE THE OTTER WILL NOT BE STOPPED AND NI HAO, KAI-LAN WILL NEVER RETURN ON TV EVER AGAIN!!! *Dasha Petrov: laughs Ni Hao, Kai-lan is my favorite show ever along with Dora the Explorer, the Backyardigans, Wow Wow Wubbzy, The Wonder Pets and Go Diego Go, but Ni Had, Kai-lan got permanently canceled in 2011 and now this year it got permanently taken off the air! You can never stop me from bringing back Ni Hao, Kai-lan! Show me you're smarter and join me! The Tree of Might will leave all of North America withered up and dry! There will be nothing left here for you. Come with me and we will conquer the world for the Great Pridelander Federation and the Great Nick Jr. Republic! *Fanny Fox: NO!!!! NO WAY!!! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE PRIDELANDERS AND THE GREAT NICK JR. REPUBLIC!!!!!! *Dasha Petrov: You see. Anger increases your strength. You're just the kind of child I can use on my team. Unless you're opposed!! *Dasha Petrov: The Tree continues to grow and as it does, the rich fruit will ripen quickly and soon after, all of North America will know its end. So you better make up your mind!! *Dasha Petrov: Something's coming and it's power level is unbelievable! Who's there? *Get Along Gang arrives. *Dasha Petrov: Who're you supposed to be? *Fanny Fox: Yeah! It's the Get Along Gang! *Montgomery Moose: My friends and I are everything you fear. *Dasha Petrov: Stop it, you guys are scaring me. *Zipper Cat: LET FANNY FOX GO!!!! *Petrov throws Fanny Fox to the Get Along Gang, who catch her in their arms. *Fanny Fox: That was close. *Dotty Dog: You okay, Fanny Fox? *Fanny Fox: Yeah, I think so. *Dasha Petrov: Yes. You can feel your blood rushing through your veins. Don't fight against me. You can feel the power behind the pain. There it is, you're getting a bit fired up. And since you don't wanna play by my rules, what do you say we have a little fun instead? *Petrov creates an artificial moon. *Dasha Petrov: You'll be in a fiery rage under the full moon. *Dasha Petrov: Moon Blast, EXPLODE!!!! *Petrov picks up Fanny Fox and forces her to look at the artificial moon. *Dasha Petrov: That's it, get a good eye full! Feel the fire inside! *Sophie the Otter: Don't look, Fanny! *Fanny Fox: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! *Fox goes into a fiery rage. *Dasha Petrov: The blocking clouds stuns her from seeing the fake moon! As for Fanny Fox, I said it's too late. *Sophie the Otter: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FANNY FOX?!!!!! *Kang-Dae: You should worry about yourself! *Sophie the Otter: Like that?!! *Sophie the Otter: TRY THIS ONE!!!! *the Otter blasts Kong-Dae and Ivan with her Double Kamehameha. She becomes shocked to see Fanny Fox in a violent fiery rage. *Sophie the Otter: Fanny!! *Sophie the Otter: Kaio-ken!!! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox, it's me! *Dasha Petrov: Hahahahaha!! Beaten up by your favorite cartoon character! Huh, Sophie?! You might be a stronger otter, but Ni Hao, Kai-lan is way better than Maple Town! *Zipper Cat: WE GOT TO CALM DOWN FANNY FOX!!! *Sophie the Otter: Zipper Cat!! *Dasha Petrov: Do not interfere! Your time is up! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox! Fanny Fox! *Fox, still in a fiery rage flies up out of the water and grabs Sophie the Otter and begins to violently slam her against the wall and thrash her. *Dasha Petrov: Hahahahaha!! Now squash Sophie the Otter like a bug on the kitchen floor! *Yoshiko: Fanny Fox, please stop!! No more fighting!! Sophie the Otter is your best friend!! It is Dasha Petrov who is to blame!! *Fox stops attacking Sophie the Otter as Yoshiko plays her flower flute, calming her down. *Dasha Petrov: Disturbing, Fanny Fox has a soft spot for her friends. Sophie the Otter, you're way better than Ni Hao, Kai-lan! *Sophie the Otter: FANNY FOX IS MY BEST FRIEND AND FAVORITE CARTOON CHARACTER AND SHE AND PATTY RABBIT ARE WAY MORE BETTER THAN KAI-LAN AND HER FRIENDS!!!! *Dasha Petrov: I know the difference, but Ni Hao, Kai-lan is way better! *Petrov took out her Tokarev handgun and shot Yoshiko in the chest, wounding her. This shocked Fanny Fox and made her go into a fiery frenzy. *Sophie the Otter: FANNY!! *Dasha Petrov: Hahahahaha! Good work! Bring the whole cavern crashing down around you! *Dasha Petrov: Alright then. Come and get me! *Fox *Dasha Petrov: It's always a shame that you're too much powerful than Ni Hao, Kai-lan! *[Dasha Petrov takes out an RPG rocket launcher. *Dasha Petrov: TAKE THIS!!!! *Sophie the Otter: NO!!! *the Otter fires a larger water blast at Fanny Fox to push her out of Dasha Petrov's range. Sophie the Otter catches Fanny Fox in her arms. *Fanny Fox: Sophie, you caught me......Sophie, protect all of North America.... *Sophie the Otter: Fanny! You did a good job today. Now it's time for me to take over! And I'm definitely going to defeat that 13 year old Russian girl wolf! *to: A large amusement park in a larger Japanese city. The power is soon cut, causing the rides to stop. The Tree of Might has spreaded its roots to all of East Asia and Southeast Asia, cutting off all the electricity to every major city in Japan and all of its overseas territories, the Republic of Korea and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean, the Republic of China, the Republic of Mongolia, the Republic of Vietnam, the Republic of Laos, the Republic of Cambodia, Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, the Philippines, India, the Republic of Myanmar, Australia and New Zealand. *Dasha Petrov: Sophie the Otter, you're way too much powerful than Ni Hao, Kai-lan! Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely stronger since Ni Hao, Kai-lan got permanently canceled in 2011! *Andrei: Mighty Dasha, let it to us. *Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang and Patty Rabbit and the rest of her friends have been defeated, despite their superior strength. *Huang-Fi: These kids fight very well, but they're still no match for us. *Kang-Dae: We expected more from all of you. *Sophie the Otter: You should've left Fanny Fox out of this. *Andrei: Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. *the Otter began fighting Kang-Dae, Andrei, Ivan, Jian-Long and Huang-Fi. *Zipper Cat: This ain't a spectator sport!! *Dasha Petrov: How does it feel being beaten? *the Otter powers up to maximum power, causing the scouters of Andrei, Ivan, Kang-Dae, Huang-Fu and Jian-Long to explode. Sophie the Otter delivers extremely powerful punches and kicks to Andrei, Ivan, Kang-Dae, Huang-Fu and Jiao-Long, killing them instantly. *Dasha Petrov: Sophie the Otter, if you kneel before me, I will let you and your friends join me. *Sophie the Otter: NOT A CHANCE, I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!!!! *Dasha Petrov: I've been eating the fruit of the Tree of Might. You think you can defeat me? The difference in our powers is like that of Heaven and Earth. *Sophie the Otter: YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON MY FRIENDS!!!! *Tree of Might is continuing to drain the life energy from North America, East Asia and Southeast Asia. *Dasha Petrov: Even now the Tree of Might is draining the energy from all of North America, East Asia and Southeast Asia sucking the land dry ripening its fruit for me! Once I eat it, I'll be unstoppable!! *Sophie the Otter: KEEP ON DREAMING BECAUSE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN WITH ME AROUND!!!! *Dasha Petrov: Power level 30,000! *Dasha Petrov: What is with this girl? Her power level is skyrocketing! *Dasha Petrov: You think you can stop me? Well, watch this! *Petrov takes a bite of the fruit of the Tree of Might. *Dasha Petrov: You won't be able to face me now with that kind of battle power. I'll dig a grave for you right in the middle of this world as all of North America, Mexico, Central America, South America, Europe, East Asia and Southeast Asia turn into deserts. From this point on, nothing can stop me. Not even you, Sophie the Otter! *the Otter is panting. *Dasha Petrov: Is that all the power you got? See if you can entertain me some more! *Sophie the Otter: Kaio-ken...times 10!!!! *Dasha Petrov: Now Sophie, if you want to live, you must kneel and beg forgiveness! *Sophie the Otter: I can't let Ni Hao, Kai-lan come back on TV!! I CAN'T LOSE!!! *Dasha Petrov: Don't you resist me! *Sophie the Otter: I will win!! *Dasha Petrov: THEN DIE HERE!!! IMPERIALIST RAT!!! *Petrov began hammering Sophie the Otter with her Ki blasts. *Dasha Petrov: When are you going to get it? I can't be beat! Using the fruit of the Tree of Might, I will bring all of North America to its knees! *Bingo Beaver: Sophie, you've got to keep fighting! Get up! *Kento Koshiba: Please, you're our only hope! *Sophie the Otter: Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Torippii Sorano, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Kevin Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami, Roobear Koala and everyone, I can't.....I don't have the power left..... *Floppy Rabbit: S-Sophie....don't forget, I'm here, too....we're your friends *Mimi Rabbit: Me, too... *Sophie the Otter: Floppy Rabbit....and Mimi Rabbit..... *Betty Koala: Laura Koala and I are still alive, too! *Fanny Fox: Sophie, I know you can do it! *Sophie the Otter: Fanny Fox, I can't quit! Must stand up! *Dasha Petrov: Oh. You're still alive, are you? *Shimano and his friends and classmates and their allies are still in the fight. *Dasha Petrov: My pleasure. *Portia Porcupine: Sophie, listen to us. He's strong, but he is not unbeatable! Nothing is. You can do this! *Sophie the Otter: I must go on for Fanny Fox and the others! I can't let them down! I have to! Earth, give me power!! *the Otter raises her hands to the and to gather the energy to create a Spirit Bomb. *Dasha Petrov: Sophie? *Dasha Petrov: Bring it on!! *Dasha Petrov: Soon, all of North America will be at my mercy and there will be no one left to stop me! *the Otter finishes completing the Spirit Bomb. *Sophie the Otter: Thank you. *Dasha Petrov: Huh? It can't be! *Sophie the Otter: TAKE THIS, DASHA!!!! A GIFT FROM THE EARTH!!!!! *Bobby Bear: The energy from North America, Mexico, South America, Europe, East Asia and Southeast Asia has been absorbed by the Tree of Might, so the Spirit Bomb wasn't enough! It's all over now... *Dasha Petrov: With all of these, there is nothing for me to fear. *Sophie the Otter: This energy! It's very warm. What is this? *the Otter is gathering the energy from the Tree of Might. *Woolma Lamb: That's.....it. *Bobby Bear: Sophie the Otter is gathering energy from the Tree of Might.... *Petrov throws a fruit core after she are the fruit as Sophie the Otter continues gathering energy from the Tree of Might. *Sophie the Otter: Got to stay focused on the energy from the fruit. *Sophie the Otter: DASHA!!!! *Dasha Petrov: NOT YOU AGAIN!!!! How could this happen?! *Sophie the Otter: The power of nature inside! *the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at Dasha Petrov, who tries to counter with her own ki wave. Dasha Petrov is hit with the Spirit Bomb. *Dasha Petrov: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Petrov is carried up the trunk of the Tree of Might and destroyed along with the Tree when the Spirit Bomb explodes, releasing the absorbed energy all over North America, Mexico, Central America, South America, Europe, East Asia and Southeast Asia and their living things. *the Otter looks around. The terror is over. *to: Fanny Fox waking up. *Fanny Fox: Yoshiko, you're okay. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: The Tree of Might has been destroyed and all of North America, Mexico, Central America, South America, Europe, East Asia and Southeast Asia and even Australia, New Zealand, India, Pakistan, Afghanistan and the Middle East will live on. Sophie the Otter drew power from the Tree and used its own energy against it, destroying it and destroying the mighty Dasha Petrov. By now, all of the power that was absorbed from North America, Europe, Mexico, Central America, South America, India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, the Middle East, East Asia, Australia, New Zealand and Southeast Asia has been returned to their sources. Sophie the Otter had the courage to stand up to a fearsome threat from the Great Nick Jr. Republic and by doing that, she freed up the energy from the Tree, releasing this pure energy that will store balance back to North America, Europe, Central America, South America, East Asia, the Middle East, Southeast Asia, Australia, New Zealand, India, Pakistan and Afghanistan. *the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies enjoy another camping trip. *Rachel Rabbit: It's a good thing you finally came around at the end, Sophie. For a minute you had us all worried sick. *Marcel Rabbit: It's true, but you right like you're in a dancing contest. Is it too much to ask to use your dukes and punch it out? *Sophie the Otter: You always did tell me that fighting with my head is what wins the battle. *Roxie Raccoon: You really did do a good job back there, Yoshiko. You and your family are now new citizens of Maple Town. *the Otter and her cousins, friends and their allies laugh. We cut to: Zipper Cat meditating by a waterfall. Release Date Theatrical release by Country *United States of America: May 12, 2014 *Japan: July 7, 2018 *Canada: July 2, 2018 *Mexico: July 12, 2014 *United Kingdom: July 16, 2014 *Ireland: July 20, 2014 *France: July 24, 2014 *Spain: July 28, 2014 *Portugal: August 2, 2014 *Italy: August 7, 2014 *Germany: August 12, 2014 *Greece: August 15, 2014 *Denmark: August 18, 2014 *Norway: August 23, 2014 *Sweden: August 27, 2014 *Finland: September 3, 2014 *Israel: September 8, 2014 *United Arab Emirates: September 13, 2014 *Qatar: September 18, 2014 *Egypt: September 23, 2014 *India: September 28, 2014 *Malaysia: October 2, 2014 *South Korea: October 7, 2014 *Taiwan: October 13, 2014 *Indonesia: October 21, 2014 *Singapore: October 25, 2014 *Thailand: October 29, 2014 *Philippines: November 3, 2014 *Brazil: November 8, 2014 *Columbia: November 12, 2014 *Argentina: November 17, 2014 *Australia: November 22, 2014 *New Zealand: November 26, 2014 *Turkey: December 5, 2014 Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Movies by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series